The Stars In Your Eyes
by awesomegirly101
Summary: This is not a maximum ride book, so if you were expecting one, im sorry. this is a book that i am making up, i'm not sure where i'm going with it yet but if you want to join while im writing this then great, if not, i dont really care. constructive criticism appreciated.


**So yeah, i lied, this isn't a maximum ride book but its the only way i could get it up. it's a book of my own, not based off anything. I hope you like it and constructive criticism is well appreciated. and i'm also not sure if i want to keep the name cole, so if you have any other ideas please tell me, thanks. **

So there I was again. Alone, all by myself outside on my roof, starring at the thousands of stars in the sky. It was the first day of summer break, which meant that I could stay up as long as I wanted, my parents usually would not let me stay out as late as I had been lately. Not only had my mom left months ago, but now my dad couldn't even be bothered to come outside and tempt me back in like my mother had done so many times when she was here. I would go out, she would make up some excuse for me to come in, and that's what happened every night, until our ongoing game of cat and mouse had stopped unexpectedly.

My father however, barely cared where I was. He worked, and so did I, but you think we would be able to make a little time for each other. But no, sadly, that's not how things went down in our house. And if we did occasionally run into each other, we would just nod our heads and go back to what we were doing before. It wasn't always like this, but because of how long this has been going on, it was beginning to feel like me and my dad had never had a moment of happiness together. My mother leaving had really taken a toll on both of us. I was slowly recovering, but I was beginning to think that my father never would. My family had always been really close, my mother and I though, we were inseparable. She was, at once, my best friend. There for me when no one else bothered to be. Friends always leave, but I never expected that family could do the same. And with family, it hurt much more.

But, as I usually did, I put in my ear buds and closed my eyes, watching the world fade away as I concentrated harder and harder on my music. I knew I should go to bed soon, I had work in the morning, but instead, I opened my eyes and watched the sky. I watched the stars, I studied them, and I loved stars. They were something that I could just look at and I would feel better. They made me concentrate on them, not on me, and not thinking about myself was something that I should be doing a lot more than I do.

I closed my eyes once more -giving myself one last look of the make believe world I lived in when I was out here- and then pushed myself up, climbed down to my window, and went back inside.

҉

I woke up at 7:00 today, to my surprise; I didn't wake up to my alarm, which goes off at 8:00. I decided it would be a waste to try to go back to bed, so I got up and tried to think of something to do for the extra hour I had acquired.

I walked quietly down the steps, trying not to make a sound, but of course, I had failed. Ever since I was little the stairs and the floorboards would always creek in the exact same spots as they always had.

I stopped on the last step when I realized that my dad was also up earlier than usual. I stopped starring at him like I had never seen him before, and continued down the last step and into the kitchen grasped a mug out of the cupboard and poured myself coffee.

"Morning." I mumbled quietly.

Barely looking up from his paper, he nodded at me as if to say the same.

"You're up early." I state. Again, he nodded. I rolled my eyes and just left it at that. I know I didn't try very hard to make conversation with him, but he was also lacking in that department, it wasn't my job, and I'm sure that's how he felt too.

So after a few moments of silence, I took that as my queue to leave. And I did, as quietly as I had come, I had gone. Back up the stairs with my mug in my hand, taking a sip as I got to the top. I opened the door to my room, and then my window. I didn't climb out all the way; I just sat on my sill and laid my feet out on the roof.

It may have been early, but the sun was already high in the sky, making it hot on my legs. It was always hot in North Carolina. Hot and humid is how I described it ever since I could remember. I was almost always outside, when I was little, and right now, even when I was 17 years old, I still found comfort in Morgantown's nice little climate.

I stretched my hand inside my room and searched for my phone on my desk. I found it easily and pulled it out so I could look at it. I didn't use my phone much, since I didn't have very many friends, and most of the people I _did_talk to, I didn't have their numbers.

The only person I texted and talked to often was Jack, my boyfriend of seven months. Lately we hadn't been talking as much, and I wasn't really sure if I still liked him as much as I used to. Plus, he's not a very good influence on me, lately he's been distant. Not that I minded, I needed my space too.

I chucked my phone back inside after I had checked the time, which showed that I had about 45 minutes until I had to start getting ready, but I wasn't sure what I would do in that time, so after sitting outside for about two more minutes, I had climbed back in to get ready and take a shower.

҉

҉

It had only taken me about five minutes to shower, and barely any time to pick out what to wear since I worked at Ann Taylor and I didn't had to dress too fancy. After that I walked into my bathroom, deciding if I wanted to put on makeup today or if I should just skip it. I decided against it, because it's too time consuming to put on and I really don't need to wear a whole bunch of makeup like the girls that I worked with.

I decided that since I had so much time left, that I would go and get something to eat for breakfast, which I usually didn't do. My mother and I usually went out to eat together; my dad joined us sometimes too. I think I've been out to eat four or five times since my mom left.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my keys. I got into my old blue ford focus that my parents had gotten me for my birthday last year, and backed out of our driveway.

I decided once I came to a stop light that I had really no idea where I was going, so I decided to turn right, and then left, and then wherever I could go. Pretty soon I saw a sign for a diner, and decided to eat there, I've never been there before, but I've seen it a couple of times and figured it was worth a shot.

I pushed the doors open, and my first impression of the place was that it was very, cute. Cute and not crowded. There seemed to be about six other people in there. Three at sitting at the bar, two people sitting at a table together, and one guy sitting at a booth by himself. Like the diner, this guy was also pretty cute.

The guy sitting alone must have heard me open the door because as soon as I saw him, his eyes shot up to me quickly. He seemed nervous at first, but when he got a good look at me he relaxed and looked away, obviously I wasn't the person he was waiting for.

I walked in farther to a small booth in the corner. I could hear people talking behind the counter and in the kitchen, and the an older women came out from behind the counter and started approaching me with a smile on her face as she pulled out her pad of paper. She stopped when she got to me and smiled once more.

"How can I help you today sweetie? What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have water please." I said, slightly smiling back at her but not really. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right out with that." She assured me, and then started walking back into the kitchen; her heals clicking on the floor.

I sighed and pulled the menu over to me. My eyes drifted over to the breakfast side of the menu, which was pretty big. I figured they specialized in breakfast, because when I looked at the other food on the menu, there wasn't nearly as much, and it didn't sound half as good.

So when the lady came back with my water and asked if I was ready to order, I told her what I wanted (an omelet layered with a biscuit on the bottom, hash browns and cheese in the middle with gravy on top). But when the lady left to get my order, again leaving with a smile, I had sat there for about a minute looking down at the table and at my hands, when suddenly the guy that was sitting alone quickly slid in across from me.

"I need help, I'm about to break up with my girl friend and I have no idea what to say to her. She's been really clingy lately and kind of creepy, it seems like she sort of stalks me, so I don't want her to make my life a living hell, how should I break up with her without her hating me?" He announced to me quickly.

"Uhh." I stuttered. I starred at the guy for a few seconds, he was very attractive, his eyes were so dark blue it looked like the sky at night, the only thing missing were the stars. "Well," I finally said after a few more moments of unnecessary starring, on my part. "I'm sorry, but, there's really no easy way to break up with someone, their almost always going to be upset. But uh, well how long have you guys been together?" I asked him, hoping his answer would make it easier for me to answer his question.

"A year and a half." He said quietly.

"Oh okay, wow. Well-"

"But I've been over the relationship for about three months, I just didn't know if I was ready to break up with her." He quickly added, cutting me off.

"Okay, well, if she _is_clingy like you described her, I'm afraid breaking up with her will go bad for you either way." I said slowly, not really knowing where I was going with this.

I could see him nodding, holding on to my every word and starring right at me as I explained what to do.

"Just, be really calm, and say that you're sorry, but it's just not working out, and that you think that it would be better for the both of you if you broke up."

He nodded. "Right, good for both us. Okay." He mumbled, starring down at the table. Then he nodded again. "Right, well thank you so much. I'll leave now." He said as he stood up, flashing me a have smile. I watched him walk away and sit down, he saw me looking at him and he gave me a thumbs up, I smiled slightly at him, and then I saw my food coming.

"Thank you." I said to the lady as she slid it on the table in front of me.

"No problem, everything look okay?" She asked. I nodded my head, and she smiled and walked away. I was about to start eating when I heard the door open and close and saw a short blonde girl with shoulder length hair come in, then I looked at the guy and I immediately could tell that that was his girlfriend because his eyes widened and, if possible, he looked even more nervous than he did before. Again, he saw me looking at him, and this time I gave him the thumbs up as the girl started walking over to his booth, smiling widely at him.

He gave a small smile to her too, but it disappeared very quickly as she sat down across from him. I sighed and looked away; it was none of my business.

I picked up my fork and took a bite. It was so good, I took another big bite, it was probably the best breakfast omelet I'd had. I continued to take more and more bites, but stopped when I heard the girl stand up and make a weird high pitched noise. She glared at the guy and said;

"I hate you!" then proceeded to run out of the diner, almost tripping in her heals as she did.

The guy looked over at me once more, his eyes wide. I shrugged at him and mouthed 'sorry'. I did feel bad, he seemed like a nice guy, hopefully that girl wasn't gonna make his life a living hell like he'd been worried about.

He shrugged back at me and then took a bite of his food, still thinking about what happened I was guessing.

'Whatever' I thought to myself. I shook it off and took another bite of my food, enjoying every moment of it. When I was done I quickly paid the girl, tipped her, and then walked out of the diner and got into my car to get on my way to work.

While I was driving, I thought about what I told the guy to do, and how, maybe I should take my own advice with Jack. I mean, after a while it really wasn't worth it. I knew he was going to keep trying and trying to make me go all the way with him, which, at our age, was defiantly not going to happen.

I can rarely remember the last time we had fun, and had a good time together. It was fun at first, but maybe it was time to give it up. I did care about him a lot, but I don't think it would be that hard to let it go.

So that day, when I was on my lunch break, I decided that I would go over to where he worked, which was only a block away, and see how things went, and if they went good, maybe we would stay together for a little longer until I could figure out what to do next, if they went bad, then I would break up with him.

But as I got closer and closer to the restaurant where he worked, I could see a couple leaning against the building making out, personally I didn't like when people did that in public, but of course, it was none of my business. As I got closer though, I realized that the boy looked very familiar. I started to walk faster and faster until I finally was about seven feet from them.

"Jack?" I asked, slightly louder than I was going for.

I knew he heard me, because they had immediately stopped making out and Jack stayed still, until he had the nerve to turn his head ever so slowly and look at me.

It was him, I thought to myself. I don't know why it seemed so surprising to me, I should have seen it coming.

I sighed and looked around; I brought my hand up and rubbed my forehead, realizing I was starting to get a head ache.

"Ad, listen it's not what, this is the first time, I swear, it's not what it looks like." He tried telling me. He stepped away from the girl and towards me, I stepped back. Wondering why he was stupid enough to try and tell me that it wasn't what it looked like.

I rolled my eyes at him and then just shook my head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We're done." I told him harshly. I turned to walk away, still unsure of what I was doing, but too shocked and to care.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He looked angry as he stared at me with his light green eyes, they were beautiful, I had to admit, but they no longer gave me comfort like they once did, I could no longer rely on what I used to know about him.

I tried pulling my wrist out of his grasp, but I couldn't. "Let me go." I ordered, trying once again to free myself. "Let me go!" I said once again, but this time louder. He looked around, realizing that he was starting to attract attention. I felt someone come up behind me, and as Jack looked around one more time, he loosened his grip and let me go.

I sighed of relief and then stepped away from him. "We're done." I told him one last time. "Done." I repeated quieter, this time saying it to myself more than him. I backed up a few more steps, and, forgetting that someone had come up behind me, backed right into that person.

I spun around quickly, "Sorry." I mumbled before I could see who I was even talking to. As I turned all the way around, I realized that guy was actually the same boy I had met at breakfast.

"Hey." He said to me, him also realizing who I was.

"Hi." I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed about what he had just seen go down.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, "Nothing to bad right?" he added taking my wrist and holding it up so he could see. I felt kind of awkward just then, but I shook it off and looked behind to see if Jack was still there, but he wasn't. He was walking back inside his restaurant, his head down. I noticed the girl had also left, I never really got a good look at her, but somehow I felt like I knew her.

I turned my attention back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I assured as he dropped my wrist. I tried to give him a small smile, but it didn't really work as well as I had wanted. I was still a little shaken about what had just happened, but it wasn't a big deal, I would get over it.

He nodded and gave me a half smile. "I'm Cole by the way, Cole Mason." He told me energetically, sticking out his hand, I took it.

"I'm Adelynn, but try and call me anything but that, if you can." I told him. I really hated me name sometimes, not only was it uncommon, but no one spells it like that, honestly I wasn't really sure what my parents were thinking when they named me 17 years ago.

I realized that I had zoned out while he was in the middle of saying something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked him, feeling a bit guilty that I couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying.

"I just said that I liked your name, it's different. Intriguing." He complimented. That's one word for it, I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I said back to him, not really sure one what else I was supposed to say.

"So, I realize we didn't really have that great of an interaction this morning, or right now, so you wanna go catch a bite to eat?" He asked me, again flashing me his half smile.

I looked down at my watch quickly, I still had 45 minutes until I had to be back to work, and his offer would be hard to pass up, but I really didn't think it was a good idea. I mean, we had both just gotten out of relationship today, going out with someone new wasn't really the best idea, it didn't seem right either.

I could tell he was still waiting hopefully for my answer, and as I was about to look at him and turn him down, I felt a yes coming out of my mouth, taking myself by surprise for a minute.

"Yeah, sure." I said, knowing that it wasn't a good idea, but hey, I deserved a little fun, and this guy, or Cole I guess I should start calling him now, didn't look like a bad guy, and hell, I could use more friends anyways.

"Great." He said, smiling fully this time. "There's a pub right across the street." He said pointing behind him. I looked around him and sure enough, there was Morgantown Pub, famous for their burgers and fries.

I smiled shortly up at him as I looked back, realizing that he was about 4 inches taller than I was, and said "Yeah, sure sounds great."

He smiled and nodded once more, god his smile was great, and then we walked down to the corner to cross the street.

As we got to the Pub, he made sure to go ahead of me and pull the door open for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him as I stepped inside. I walked up to the front and since there was no sign that said 'Please Wait To Be Seated', I turned around and waited for Cole to get inside. I looked behind me to see if he was coming but then I realized he was already standing next to me, a bit close, but nothing that I couldn't handle, so I just shook it off.

We sat down at a booth in the corner of the room, like where I had sat this morning at the Diner. As I picked up my menu and laid it out on the table in front of me, I thought about if I should go back to the Diner tomorrow morning before work again. It was defiantly a good place to eat, and I really liked that omelet that I had, and it was inexpensive. I was basically talking myself into going there again, which was fine with me.

I figured out what I was going to order and put my menu back where I had found it. I looked around the place and remembered the many times that I used to come here, it looked so different, but it felt so familiar.

Like everything else I did, I had come here with my mother. She would order a salad, and I would order burger sliders. It was our tradition; we never liked to stray from tradition. I remembered how she and I would always play games when we were here. From hangman on a napkin, to 20 questions, every time it was great, but I realized it was time to finally stray from tradition, and try to get over my mom leaving, she's been gone for ages, you'd think it wouldn't be that hard to get over her, but sadly, it was.

As I snapped myself out of the trance I had been in, I looked up and caught Cole starring at me curiously.

"You zone out a lot don't you?" He questioned me.

I shrugged "Yeah." I admitted sadly, zoning out was another thing that I needed to try and get over. I was constantly thinking about five different things at once, some important, some I wasn't even sure how the thought had gotten into my head in the first place.

"You're doing it again." Cole admitted, smirking slightly. I blushed a slightly, then tried to hide it.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Force of habit." I added as I looked up at him. I know I've said this before, but he was _very_attractive. His hair was a lightish brown, he had a very skinny face, but not too skinny where he looked unhealthy. His arm muscle wasn't too big, but defiantly not too small.

His eyes though, his eyes were the most interesting pieces of all. They were such a dark blue that I had felt like I was looking at the sky again like I had been last night and all the nights before that. The little glint that the light had cast in his eyes reminded me of the North Star. They looked just like cloudy night with only one star managing to appear through the darkness. A sort of comforting feeling fell upon me as I stared into them deeper, I felt instantly relaxed, like all of my problems with Jack had gone away instantly.

I blinked, quickly snapping myself out of yet another trance, and hoping that I hadn't been starring too long to the point that he might have noticed. As I sat there quietly, trying not to zone out or start staring again, the waiter came over to our table.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting, can I start with something to drink?" he asked up, staring at me a bit longer than he should have been, and not at my eyes either.

I sighed to myself quietly and said "Coke please." He nodded and smiled and then looked over to Cole.

"Same." He said without really paying the guy much attention, probably because he too was staring at me, but he was staring at my face this time, which made me think that I had something on my lip or cheeks for a minute, starting to feel a bit self conscious, why though I wasn't sure. I guy staring at me had never made me feel like this in any way. I never really cared but suddenly I felt like I was I had to impress this guy, like I owed him an explanation about my entire life.

"Did you know you have a habit about making people nervous when you stare at them?" I said without thinking about it first, I thought I had offended him for a moment when it came out.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly like he'd heard it every day. "Why though, I'm not sure. I'm the most non judgmental person there is, I don't understand how I could even make them nervous." He explained to me.

I shrugged. "Well I feel the opposite of that, you just seem like the type of person no one would ever want to let down." I said, taking a sip of my drink that the waiter had just brought to us, again staring at me in the process.

He shrugged also. "Well, did you know that you get stared at a lot?" He had pointed out.

"Oh good you noticed it too." I told him, relieved that I wasn't just seeing things. "He's kind of creeping me out."

"Oh I don't mean just him, while we were down here mostly all the guys were staring at you. You must be popular in this town." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not, but I'm flattered that you think I am, really I am." I joked to him, then smiled back at him. I couldn't help it, no matter how bad I wanted to end this little session I just couldn't, there was something different about him that I liked.

He chuckled to himself. "Well, just pointing out the obvious." He offered. We both fell into silence for a couple of minutes while we were waiting for our food to arrive. I was thinking about what he had said about guys starring at me, I never noticed, and, if anything, it just seemed like everyone in this town was ignoring me, so I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or just making something up to make me feel good about myself or something along those lines.

"So what's the deal with your name?" He questioned me out of the blue.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I shot back.

"Well, Adelynn is a really pretty name, why don't you like it?" he explained to me.

"Oh, well I just don't I guess. It's so uncommon, and it's spelled weird…I guess I can't really think of an excuse better than that, I'm not really sure. I usually just tell people not to call me that and then they end up making their own nickname for me, which I don't mind. I sort of like to go by different names, I don't know, is that weird?" I asked, again getting self conscious, and again questioning myself as to why I was explaining all of this to him.

He nodded, taking it all in. I could tell he was listening carefully to what I was saying. "So, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked, as if sure that he would be seeing me again.

I shrugged. "That's for you to decide and for me to find out. So far I've gotten, Ad, Ads, Addie, Lynn, L, and A." I explained to him. "But Ad and Ads are taken, that's what Jack called me." I clarified. "Jack is my ex, the one you just saw me break up with." I told him just as our waiter came back with our food. His eyes widened as he heard the word break up, like he actually had a chance with me or something.

I could tell that Cole had seen it too, because he was smiling to himself as he looked down at his food. The waiter left after asking if everything looked alright, and then staring a bit more. I rolled my eyes and picked up my own burger and began to eat. I looked at Cole and realized he was doing the same thing.

So we just sat there in silence and ate, not bothering to talk about anything, and I didn't feel like I needed to. With Jack I felt like I needed to keep talking to avoid and awkward silence. But with Cole, we had been sitting silently across from each other for about ten minutes until we were both finished eating.

As we walked out of the pub, I wasn't really sure where we're going to go after this, if I was supposed to say bye to him or what. So I just started walking down the street back to my work, and he followed in suit right by my side. We talked about a few things as we were walking, how the food was, what he and I did for a living. It was so easy to be with him yet hard at the same time, because I still got that feeling that I had to try and impress him.

As we slowed down to a stop in front of Ann Taylor, I said "Well, this is my stop." He nodded, "Thank you, for everything." I told him.

He nodded once more, "You too, and thanks for this morning, even though it didn't really work out that well, thanks for at least trying." He told me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him too.

"See you around." I said as I opened the door.

"You too." He said, sounding hopeful that he would.

I hope he does. I thought to myself as I stepped inside, wondering if we were friends and if we see each other again.

But once I put my purse down in the back room, I was sure that we would see each other once more. How, I didn't know, I just had a feeling.


End file.
